Plants have long been cultivated outdoors. However, outdoor cultivation is susceptible to the effects of weather such as water shortage due to extreme weather conditions. For this reason, facility cultivation, which enables more stable planned cultivation of plants, has drawn interest in recent years. For instance, Patent Literature 1 describes a technique for cultivating plants with a hydroponic cultivation system
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 9-37664